The present invention relates to a process for preparing an antihypercholesteraemic agent which we have named Monacolin K by cultivating certain specified microorganisms of the genus Monascus.
Monacolin K, which has the formula: ##STR1## forms the subject of co-pending Application No. 121,515 to the same assignees and has been found to have particularly valuable antihyperlipaemic, especially antihypercholesteraemic, activity.
High blood cholesterol levels are recognized as being one of the main causes of cardiopathy, such as cardiac infarction or arteriosclerosis. As a result, considerable research has been undertaken with a view to discovering physiologically acceptable substances which are capable of inhibiting cholesterol biosynthesis and thus reducing blood cholesterol levels. One such compound is Monacolin K, which forms the subject of said copending Application Ser. No. 121,515 filed Feb. 14, 1980, and which can be produced by cultivating microorganisms of the genus Monascus, especially Monascus ruber strain 1005 (FERM 4822).